


kiss it off me

by banshww



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, kevaaron - Freeform, kevin cant stop talking, twinyards
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshww/pseuds/banshww
Summary: Kevin nunca sabia quando calar a boca, para a infelicidade de Aaron. Mas Aaron era o único que conseguia calar a boca dele, no entanto.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	kiss it off me

**Author's Note:**

> isso é só uma pequena oneshot que eu já tinha comigo há algum tempo e eu queria postar no dia do aniversário do kevin, mas acabei esquecendo. minha primeira fic kevaaron e eu espero que vocês gostem. (sem betagem, como de costume)

Kevin sempre falou demais. Não que isso fosse algo que Aaron não estivesse acostumado. 

A princípio, você poderia duvidar disso. Com seus olhos normalmente críticos e uma expressão de seriedade e determinação em seu rosto sempre que ele entrava em quadra, era de se esperar que Kevin Day fosse alguém reservado, até mesmo um pouco quieto e mal humorado.

Mas Deus, como eles estavam errados. Aaron, entre todos, era o que mais sabia disso. 

Kevin nunca calava a boca, não importava o motivo. Ele não era quieto em nenhum sentido, mas mal humorado, sim. Ele realmente era.

O problema era que Aaron sabia que Kevin gostava de ser mal humorado. Ele gostava de gastar horas reclamando no ouvido de Aaron sobre coisas que não valiam todo esse esforço, apenas para ter do que reclamar. Aaron também suspeitava que Kevin fosse obcecado com a própria voz. 

Ele gastava horas reclamando. Reclamava sobre o que tinha acontecido, depois reclamava de estar irritado, depois reclamava do como ele parecia reclamando, afirmando que todos tinham culpa do seu mau humor — isso não costumava ser verdade — e que ele estava no direito de reclamar. Depois reclamava que Aaron não estava prestando atenção — ele realmente não estava — e reclamava ainda mais um pouco sobre como ninguém o ouvia. Aaron não sabia como fazer Kevin calar a boca.

Mas reclamar não era a única coisa que Kevin fazia. Desde o tempo de faculdade, bastava dar um pouco de brecha, e ele poderia falar durante horas sobre sua faculdade de história e contar fatos completamente aleatórios, ele também saberia te recomendar os melhores restaurantes ao redor do mundo porque, graças ao seu trabalho como atacante de Exy, Kevin tinha o privilégio de visitar os melhores lugares disponíveis. Ele também falaria sobre todos os museus que ele e Aaron visitaram, ou falaria sobre sua opinião no atual cenário político, mesmo que, às vezes, ninguém tenha perguntado algo. 

Aaron estava acostumado. Na verdade, ele até mesmo gostava do jeito que Kevin falava  — não que ele fosse admitir isso — , como se ele fosse morrer se as palavras não deixassem sua boca. 

E Aaron também gostava de ouvir como Kevin soava quando estavam a sós. Ele adotava um tom específico para falar com Aaron. Gostava também do modo como, às vezes, ambos chegavam tão cansados em sua casa depois de algum evento que participaram que Kevin apenas divagava sem qualquer linha de raciocínio coerente, apenas falando até o último instante onde ele finalmente se enrolava em Aaron e adormecia no meio de uma frase. 

Nesses momentos, Aaron não se importava com a habilidade de Kevin de nunca calar a boca, ele até mesmo achava fofo, se ele for ser honesto. Uma parte de si implicando com Kevin apenas para que ele realmente não pare de falar, em desafio.

Mas, então, havia aqueles momentos onde Aaron realmente precisava que Kevin calasse a boca. Ele só não sabia como.

Era o último tempo da partida de Exy do time de seu irmão, e Andrew estava em campo. Aaron nunca foi um fã de esportes, ele tinha que admitir, mas ele nunca havia perdido um jogo sequer de Andrew. Nunca. 

Se ele não estivesse dentro do próprio estádio, gastando sua energia dirigindo toda sua raiva para os adversários das arquibancadas, ele iria estar assistindo de dentro de casa. Até mesmo trocando turnos do hospital para acompanhar os jogos fora do país. Kevin normalmente acompanhava as partidas com ele — se ele estivesse em casa ou não estivesse jogando contra o próprio Andrew — , apesar de por motivos diferentes. 

Aaron assistia para torcer por seu irmão e cunhado e Kevin assistia apenas para telefonar no dia seguinte listando todos os erros que eles haviam cometido.

Mas eles assistiam juntos, e Aaron até mesmo havia percebido que Kevin costumava controlar a quantidade de comentários quando via Aaron tão aflito em uma partida. O que agravada bastante Aaron, porque ele sabia como o namorado ficava ansioso para falar tudo que viesse em sua mente, então era satisfatório ver Kevin se controlando para não atrapalhar a concentração de Aaron.

Mas naquela noite, não. 

Kevin nem ao menos se deu o trabalho de fingir que se importava que Aaron estivesse tão vidrado no jogo, ele apenas continuou reclamando sobre todo seu dia. 

Kevin havia chegado em casa um pouco depois do começo da partida, indo diretamente para a cozinha e depois para o andar de cima tomar um banho, quando finalmente ele se sentou ao lado de Aaron, o primeiro tempo já estava quase acabando. E foi aí que ele começou a falar. 

E ele não havia parado desde então. 

Aaron prestou atenção no começo, em como Kevin havia ficado de mau humor logo no começo do dia, quando se cortou com a lâmina ao se barbear, porque Aaron havia saído mais cedo para o trabalho. Kevin ainda lançou uma alfinetada dizendo que, se ele tivesse feito isso ontem, Kevin não teria que fazer a própria barba. Aaron ignorou, sabia que usar a carta do "Você já está velho o suficiente para se barbear sozinho" nunca funcionaria com ele.

Depois ouviu em silêncio Kevin reclamar sobre como o trânsito estava horrível, depois sobre como foi impossível achar vaga no estacionamento do banco, e como ele ficou com fome quando estava na fila porque havia esquecido de tomar café antes de sair. 

Mas quando Kevin começou a reclamar do clima, Aaron apenas se desligou. Ou ele ao menos tentou. 

Kevin aos poucos foi se aproximando de Aaron enquanto continuava a reclamar, passando a perna de Aaron em cima da sua coxa e aproximando seus braços, enquanto falava cada vez mais perto do ouvido de Aaron. 

Aaron ouvia a voz de Kevin apenas como um murmúrio, sua completa atenção voltada ao seu irmão em quadra, não deixando o time adversário marcar em nenhum momento. 

O peito de Aaron vibrava de orgulho e ansiedade, torcendo para que os atacantes aproveitassem a muralha inabalável atrás deles e corressem em busca dos pontos que ainda faltavam para garantir a vitória. 

Então, Kevin passou a reclamar sobre querer atenção. Era quase ridículo o tom de voz que Kevin usava sempre que reclamava sobre Aaron não prestar atenção suficiente em si. Lembrava Aaron das crianças manhosas que ele atendia quando ele auxiliava algum colega na pediatria. 

Aaron normalmente ignoraria, deixando Kevin de lado de propósito apenas para seu próprio entretenimento, até que Kevin se calasse e ficasse amuado na cama que eles dividiam, pelo menos até Aaron ir atrás de si e finalmente se render a sua birra. Mas Aaron sabia identificar quando Kevin estava disposto a falar até conseguir o que queria. 

E Aaron não poderia lidar com aquilo agora, o time de seu irmão ainda tinha que marcar mais dois pontos para ganhar alguma vantagem e eles já estavam no segundo tempo. Ele estava começando a sentir a ansiedade se instalando no fundo de seu estômago enquanto observava os atacantes jogando a bola entre si. 

E apesar de todo o corpo e rosto de Aaron permanecerem tensos, Kevin ainda falava.

— Você nem ao menos me cumprimentou direito quando eu cheguei em casa. — Kevin grunhiu, a cabeça inclinada no ombro de Aaron em uma posição terrível. — E você nem viu que eu trouxe o que você havia pedido, do mercado. Amor, você pode, por favor, prestar –

Aaron virou o rosto e pressionou os próprios lábios com força contra a boca de Kevin.

Normalmente, Aaron abordava Kevin inicialmente com beijos lentos e delicados, beijando preguiçosamente todo o rosto de Kevin antes de evoluir para beijos de verdade, onde se permitiam aumentar o ritmo.

Mas ele apenas queria calar Kevin, no momento.

Kevin estava inclinado contra si, então Aaron apenas teve que virar o rosto para seu próprio ombro para alcançar a boca de Kevin. Uma mão segurando uma garrafa de cerveja enquanto a outra permanecia firme na coxa do atacante.

Aaron beijou Kevin como sabia que ele gostava de ser beijado, com força e dominância. 

Esfregou a própria língua contra a dele de maneira quase que violenta, fazendo Kevin gemer com o choque de temperatura por conta da boca gelada de Aaron graças à bebida. Kevin foi rápido em responder, dando acesso completo à língua do namorado.

Ele manteve o ritmo constante, obrigando Kevin a lhe acompanhar. Mordendo seu lábio inferior com força quando Kevin preferiu suspirar do que continuar o beijo. Eles estavam no meio de uma substituição e Aaron só tinha alguns segundos antes do jogo voltar ao ritmo.

O loiro aproveitou e deixou um aperto na coxa de Kevin antes de levar a mão até o pescoço dele, fechando os dedos em volta e apertando do jeito que sabia que deixava Kevin necessitado. O beijo foi interrompido apenas quando Kevin teve que se afastar para respirar. Os olhos queimando em um verde escuro, os lábios abertos e brilhando de saliva enquanto olhava completamente desnorteado para Aaron.

— O que acha de falarmos disso depois, uh? — Aaron sussurrou para Kevin contra sua têmpora, os dedos deixando seu pescoço e passando com suavidade pelo lábio inferior molhado do atacante antes de segurar seu queixo com firmeza, obrigando Kevin a olhar para seus olhos. — Eu prometo te dar a atenção que você merece assim que o jogo acabar, o que acha disso?

Kevin apenas assentiu, todo seu estresse e sua vontade de falar sumindo enquanto olhava para Aaron. Por puro costume, ele beijou os dedos do loiro com a boca aberta e inclinou o queixo mais uma vez, parecendo quase angustiado enquanto esperava outro beijo. Aaron lhe deu um selinho antes de voltar sua atenção para o jogo em sua televisão, a mão descansando na perna de Kevin novamente.

Talvez Aaron soubesse como calar a boca de Kevin.

**Author's Note:**

> o título da fanfic é o título de uma música do cigarettes after sex!! um beijo costumeiro para a alice (minhas fanfics não seriam nada sem você) e outro para julie, que me pediu isso. 
> 
> você pode me achar no twitter na @zjmflight


End file.
